Dark Age
by LadyArawn
Summary: Em uma era onde Athena perdeu a guerra, onde já não existe esperança e o santuario está em ruinas. É para esta epoca que Athena manda seus amados dourados para combater contra seres que jamais poderia imaginar existir.
1. Chapter 1

Consideração da Escritora:

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

O enredo desta fic é diferente de qualquer outro que já tenhas visto, lido, ou escrito(ao que eu saiba).

Como é uma fic muito bem escrita é preciso que se esteja inspirada para escrevê-la, perceberão isso no modo como descrevo as cenas, é completamente diferente das minhas outras fics.

Por fim, leiam, deixem recadinho(ou não) já me acostumei a não ter muita rev nas minhas fics.

Boa leitura.

_______________

Deixei cair aquele pequeno pedaço de pano, meus olhos se abaixaram e tudo o que pude ver foi à mancha escuro, marrom, tomar forma no linho branco. Sorri triste, não pelo lenço, mas por seu destino, o mesmo destino que tinha... Dei as costas aquilo que me era precioso, algo que fazia sentido. Senti a lagrima escorrer por minha face. Abri o guarda-chuva, os pingos gelados começavam a cair e eu poderia desmoronar se elas me tocassem. Atravessei a rua, tão distante da realidade, sem perceber a alegria das crianças, sem ouvir os latidos dos cachorros ou a carroça as minhas costas.

As pessoas me ignoravam e eu as ignorava, minhas mãos manchadas pelo liquido vermelho daquele que um dia amei, então escutei os passos rápidos, um grito surdo, o agito, o aglomerado que cada vez mais corria contra mim, a curiosidade das pessoas seria sarada quando chegassem a seu destino, mas eu apenas continuava a caminhar calmamente, contra a correnteza, contra tudo.

"Assassinato! Peguem quem o matou!"

"O Conde de Vellux está morto!"

"A cidade vai cair!"

"Corram! Nosso protetor morreu!"

Toquei o colar em meu pescoço, o pingente que me é tão caro pesa em meu peito, queima a minha pele e anseio que alguém me ache e acabe com minha tortura, mas ninguém sabe que fui eu. Passo pelos arcos que dá entrada a igreja, as imensas portas para mim eram os portões do inferno e a quietude do lugar eram as chamas ardentes. Os anjos me fitavam e apontavam, mas a freira que estava ali não percebia, os ajudantes sorriam e acenavam enquanto eu caminhava até o altar.

Meu corpo pendeu e eu caí, finalmente caí, escutei o barulho surdo de meu corpo encontrando o chão seguido de outro mais agudo da sombrinha que ainda não havia fechada, a freira em minha direção, os garotos gritando ajuda, mas ninguém poderia me ajudar, fechei os olhos e pedi a Deus uma salvação.

****

- Alguém sabe o porquê dessa convocação? – A voz masculina se fez presente, rouca, baixa, com a preocupação em seu tom de voz e estampada em sua face.

- Deve ser algo importante. – Outra voz, um pouco mais aguda, com uma pitada de charme que lhe era natural, mas também preocupado, também ansioso. – Vocês não sabem de nada? – Os olhos negros se voltaram para outras duas pessoas também do sexo masculino.

- Não, estamos tão confusos quanto vocês. – O mais respeitado respondeu, sua postura firme e sua voz denotavam uma segurança embutida, natural daquele homem, enquanto os olhos violetas fitaram seu inquisidor.

Então uma voz feminina se elevou mais alta, mais imponente, mas tão clara, tão branda, tão calma que indicavam a personalidade delicada da mulher.

- Sei que todos estão preocupados, mas anseio para que se acalmem. Não se deixem abater pelos fatos que serão contados, não se agitem. Esqueçam por um momento suas posições e escutem como qualquer pessoa escutaria.

Aquelas palavras e mais aquela energia calma fizeram aqueles homens se acalmarem e alguns atenderam ao pedido feito por aquela a quem eles deviam lealdade, mas os outros apenas se alarmaram mais, porque sabiam que não era algo bom.

- Quando descobrimos do que se tratava também ficamos alarmadas, também deixamos que o desespero tomasse conta de nossos corações, mas aos poucos nos acalmamos e entendemos que o que era preciso ser feito e sabíamos o risco.

Atrás daquela mulher que falava outras duas se colocavam as suas costas, uma de cada lado, com as faces descobertas, com seus cabelos diferentes e suas faces elegantes, usando um simples vestido branco e elas eram estranhas, estranhas a todos aqueles homens, porque não faziam parte de seu ciclo, não eram guerreiras e não eram pessoas do povo.

- É por isso que digo a todos vocês, a provação a seguir não pode ser encarada com explosões, com ignorância ou com rapidez. Não é o momento de agir sem pensar ou de falar algo inapropriado, não são tempos para brincadeiras, mas tempo de guerra, de sangue e de morte.

Aquelas últimas palavras fizeram a expressão feminina entristecer, um olhar perdido ao longe, enquanto fitava aqueles que amava e que talvez nunca mais os visse.

- Existe um tempo para tudo e tivemos nosso tempo de paz, sei que para alguns foi tempo curto, mas nesse tempo aprendemos a amar, a conviver, a sobreviver. Nesse tempo de paz pudermos ir a festas, dar festas, celebrar a vida e sonhar que esse tempo nunca terminasse.

A mulher abaixou a cabeça, sem querer continuar a falar, sem vontade de lutar, estava tão cansada de todas aquelas lutas sem fim. Será que algum dia realmente poderia descansar em paz? Sabia que não, sabia que sempre haveria tempo de guerra.

- Mas esse tempo terminou, terminou antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse ver o futuro, ver seus filhos, ver seus entes queridos deixados em paz. Esse tempo terminou porque depois da paz sempre haverá a guerra novamente e sempre haverá pessoas que querem que a morte continue.

A cabeça feminina se ergueu lentamente, uma lagrima pendia em seus olhos marejados, porque o que teria que contar era doloroso demais e ela não poderia esconder seus sentimentos daqueles que a protegiam e que a amavam e viu em seus espíritos a dor, a dor por ela. Viu a agitação dos mais novos, viu a ansiedade crescer cada vez mais.

- Porque o que vou dizer não pode ser discutido, não pode ser revogado, não haverá piedade desta vez. – A mulher deu um passo à frente e em sua mão algo brilhou em dourado, a luz reluzindo como ouro e enquanto desaparecia dava forma a um dos objetos mais poderosos. O Báculo Dourado, ou a representação da deusa Nike e na outra uma ampulheta dourada, a areia era feita de pó de ouro, enquanto seus adornos eram de ouro branco, a representação de Chronos.

Todos ficaram surpresos, todos recuaram, sem entender, como uma aliança daquelas poderia ser feita? Depois da destruição, do sangue derramado e das pessoas mortas.

- Existe um tempo em que não estava na Terra, houve um tempo em que as trevas dominavam acima dos deuses, acima dos titãs, nessa época não eram deuses que andavam sobre a Terra, mas sim demônios, seres que não saem à luz do dia, que temem a esperança e que destruíram tudo o que era considerado bom.

- E por isso que sinto ter feito o que fiz, mas não havia outra opção. Apenas um ser controla o que chamamos de tempo, esta tênue linha que comanda até mesmo aos deuses, porque nós envelhecemos e morremos, não tão rápidos quanto os humanos, mas um dia chegara ao fim a vida perfeita, porque nada é imortal e é o tempo que trata disso. É por isso que tememos quando o relógio gira, quando Apollo faz sua travessia pelos céus e Artemis se ergue durante a noite.

- Então apenas um único ser confrontou o Tempo e venceu e entendeu o seu significado, mesmo que nossos olhos não possam ver, mesmo sabendo que uma sabedoria como essa leva a loucura até o mais bondoso dos deuses. Então soubemos o que estava enterrado embaixo deste lugar que chamamos de lar.

A mulher que estava ao lado esquerdo se adiantou, tocou o ombro da mais nova e fitou aqueles homens.

- Provavelmente vocês não entendam agora o que vai acontecer, mas não podemos deixar que isso dure. Sei que odeiam a Chronos, mas é ele que dará a chance da salvação. Vocês irão sozinhos, apenas com algumas poucas coisas que lhe entregaremos agora. – Então a outra mulher fez aparecer aos pés de cada um, pequeno saco de couro negro. – Isto deve ser o suficiente para o começo. Haverá represália, haverá lutas para onde vocês irão e acima de tudo. Terão que treinar o controle de seus espíritos, de seus cosmos, porque haverá conseqüências e seqüelas.

- Athena! – Um homem gritou, avançando contra a mulher que protegia, estendeu a mão, mas nunca conseguiu atingir seu objetivo. Uma luz branca os envolveu para em seguida, pequenos grãos de areia dourada em torno de seus corpos, tocando a pele e aderindo as armaduras. Quando aquela nevoa passou ele abaixou o braço e finalmente olhou ao redor.

****

- Alguém faça alguma coisa!

A freira gritou, mas então se calou quando uma luz envolveu toda a igreja e dela saíram 12 homens vestidos em armaduras douradas, como cavaleiros de Deus e ela perdeu a fala e se ajoelhou e aqueles que tinham entrado na Igreja para escapar da multidão também estavam ajoelhados, alguns pediam perdão, outros apenas continuavam ajoelhados.

E eles apenas olhavam a sua volta e viam aquela cena sem saber o que fazer ou como agir, sem sequer saber se falavam a mesma língua, mas eles podiam entender o que estava sendo dito.

"È um milagre! Deus nos enviou seus anjos!"

"Eu não vou mais pecar!"

"Deixe-me entrar no céu, por favor!"

"Proteja-nos!"

"São anjos!"

Então um deles percebeu, olhou para o chão e viu espalhado mechas negras contra o piso branco, uma massa disforme de tecidos brancos e vermelhos, uma sombrinha aberta, quebrada, uma mão fina, delicada estendia embaixo de uma mecha negra, mas não pode fitar a face daquela a quem tudo aquilo pertencia e estava calada e seu corpo não se movimentava.

"Assassinato! Eles vieram punir o assassino!"

"Façam justiça!"

"Sim justiça!"

"Porque nosso lorde amado foi morto!"

"JUSTIÇA! JUSTIÇA!"

E então ele entendeu, aquela mulher estava morta e eles queriam justiça contra aquele a matara.

- Vejam! – Ele apontou para seus companheiros e eles também entenderam. Ele se aproximou do corpo inerte sem ser impedido por ninguém e tocou o corpo feminino, colocando um dos joelhos no chão, enquanto a outra perna fazia um ângulo de 90 graus com o joelho. Afastou as mechas delicadas e pode sentir a seda em seus deuses.

E viu um dos rostos mais lindos que já havia visto, o nariz fino e pequeno, com as maçãs do rosto pequenas, finas também, fazendo um perfeito contorno para os lábios, mas ele só via uma parte daquela face tão delicada. Ainda podia sentir a pele morna, como de alguém que estava vivo, mas não podia ouvir a respiração, nem mesmo escutar o coração batendo e se entristeceu, porque sabia que ela era linda e que agora aquela beleza seria desperdiçada com a terra. Ele então se levantou e olhou seus companheiros.

- Está mesmo morta. – Ele confirmou.

- O que isso significa? – Um outro perguntou, com seus cabelos azuis como o mar da noite.

- Teremos que descobrir. – Aquele que eles respeitavam falou. – Em nossas "malas" deve ter algo. – o restante concordou sem dar atenção à multidão que agora se formava.

****

Então ela abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda sem escutar, sem sentir nada que não fosse o chão gelado. Tudo era desnecessário, tudo estava perdido.

- Apenas a morte pode me salvar.

Falou consigo mesma e fechou a mão, fitando os dedos, sem ver as manchas de sangue, aquela ainda estava intocada e talvez apenas sua mão se salvasse. Porque era preciso cortar aquilo que pecara e toda ela pecara, então todo o seu corpo deveria ser retalhado.

E então ela sorriu triste novamente e se levantou sem olhar para nada porque não conseguia ver nada além de si mesma, porque agora já não importava mais os outros. E olhou para a outra mão e a manga de seu vestido, coberto por sangue, enquanto seu peito e parte da saia havia respingos vermelhos. Agora ela sabia o que viria a seguir, a multidão enfurecida a arrastaria da igreja, enquanto era apedrejada e seu corpo moído. Não haveria misericórdia para aquela que levara a cidade a ruína.

Então esperou, esperou até que sentisse a primeira pedra, o primeiro puxão, mas não veio nada e se perguntou porque ninguém a atacava e chorou por isso, porque ela queria que eles atacassem, queria sentir a dor física, queria ser amarrada e depois a corda presa na sela de algum cavalo, porque para ela apenas isso poderia aplacar a dor de sua alma.

****

- Pensei que tinha dito que ela estava morta. – Um dos homens foi sarcástico, seus cabelos curtos e arrepiados nem se moviam, seus olhos tinham um brilho de sacarmos, mas também havia um tom de brincadeira.

- Mas ela estava. – o outro respondeu veementemente.

- Já que você a notou primeiro, fale com ela. – Ele tirou um pequeno pedaço de papiro de sua mala. – Acho que tenho uma pista para nós.

O outro concordou com a cabeça e se aproximou da mulher, as pessoas se afastavam enquanto ele andava. Não sabia se deveria tocá-la ou não, mas resolveu arriscar porque não sentia nada vindo dela, absolutamente nada.

- Senhorita? – Ele indagou e tocou o ombro dela.

A mulher se voltou para ele lentamente e abriu os olhos, eram de um intenso, dourado, como a armadura que portava, eram belos, mas não continham nenhum sentimento, nada, como se a alma dela não estivesse em seu corpo.

- Termine com isso... – Ela sussurrou, quase sem mexer os lábios, sua voz era delicada, fina, mas sem ser aguda, tinha um toque quase divino.

Ele já não entendia, estava completamente confuso, pois a multidão agora se levantou, com um fervor ainda maior que antes, enquanto homens armados entravam pela Igreja.

"Bruxa! Assassina!"

"Eles a punirão!"

"Maldita!"

Então uma pedra voou e a atingiu nas costas, mas não houve mudança na expressão delicada, o sangue pingava de sua mão enquanto ela finalmente sorriu.

- Sim, fui eu.

Ela falou e então aquele que era o mais respeitado entre os 12 deu um passo à frente e fitou aquela mulher e uma surpresa ainda mais inesperada apareceu em sua face. Porque ele a conhecia, porque ela era famosa, porque aquele era o dia mais nefasto sobre a terra. Novamente outra pedra foi jogada, por mãos humanas, imundas da sujeira espiritual que envolvia todas aquelas pessoas, a pedra parou no ar antes de atingir o corpo belo. Ele se aproximou.

- Mas todos os pecados são perdoaveis. – Sua voz baixa, eloquente, ecoou, e as armas foram baixadas e a multidão voltou a se calar. Aquele homem, com seus longos cabelos azuis, seus olhos esverdeados e sua boca curvada em sorriso pacifico. – Porque não tens culpas pelo ocorrido, porque este mundo está coberto de sangue. – Pegou a mão da ensanguentada com um lenço branco, limpando-a. - Porque tu foste apenas uma vitima.

A mulher fitou aqueles olhos esverdeados e algo em sua alma se moveu, a bondade contida naquelas iris foi o suficiente para fazê-la cair, seus joelhos cederam novamente e em sua mente a imagem doce de seu amado latejava e se repetia.

"_Porque eu a amo acima de todas as coisas, acima de Deus!"_

As lagrimas começaram a rolar e ela voltou a fitar aquele homem para em seguida abaixar a cabeça e soluçar. Não seria possivel, mas sim era ele mesmo. Os cacos de sua alma pareciam querer se juntar, a dor que sentia era insuportavel. Porquê ela simplesmente não podia morrer e sua alma vagar eternamento pelo inferno?

- Vamos acho que sei o que devemos fazer. – Aquele que era considerado o Grande Mestre naquele momento falou, voltou-se para a mulher, se agaixou e a pegou no colo, escondendo a face feminina, podendo sentir a dor que tocava a alma dela. Suspirou e deixou que o poder emanasse de seu corpo, aquela aura dourada e eles já não estavam mais na igreja.

****


	2. Chapter 2

O silencio... Simplesmente silencio, era a única coisa que retumbava por aquela grande igreja, enquanto aos portões da cidade o caos se formava e a chuva começava a cair, como uma chuva de sangue, manchando as ruas, dilacerando os corpos de criança, mulheres e homens. Porque não haveria piedade, para ninguém...

"Abandonados!"

"Fomos abandonados pelos céus!"

"A bruxa trouxe a decadência a esse lugar!"

E todas as vozes se ergueram, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que a entropia apenas aumentasse. E a mais poderosa da vilas naquele dia cairia e se tornaria apenas uma sombra... Até mesmo nos livros do historia aquele dia seria contado como mais sangrento.

****

Todos apareceram a frente daquelas construções e a surpresa e a adversidade eram constante, em todas as faces havia a exclamação de injustiça, de irrealidade. Não falavam, não se moviam e como estatuas continuaram imóveis por vários minutos, com suas mentes em torpor, sem poder acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Acima as escadarias estavam em pedaços, varias pedras quebradas, o mármore antes brilhante, não mais refletia a luz, o musgo, grama e liquens cobriam as paredes e parte do chão, algumas flores pequenas ainda deixavam-se crescer, mas tão feias que dava um ar ainda mais petrifico. E então o Grande Mestre deu o primeiro passo, ainda carregando a mulher em seus braços, que naquele instante dormia e tinha um momento de paz.

O peso metálico de um exercito formado de apenas 12 homens começou a ecoar preenchendo o vazio e mesmo quando avançavam se recusavam a acreditar em seus olhos. O lugar que nunca havia sido destruído, que jamais havia sido abandonado agora estavam em ruínas.

Então um homem caiu, em prantos, pela primeira vez chorava, em todos os anos de treinamento, em tudo o que havia passado, aquela visão era por demais dolorosa, para todos que agora viam seu habitat destruído. A Grande Primeira casa destruída, aos pedaços. Colunas caídas no chão, o símbolo de Áries em pedaços, irreconhecível. Ali onde os sonhos se despedaçavam e se quebravam, assim como aquele mármore.

Os cabelos lilases escondiam a face daquele homem, escondendo sua lagrimas, mas seus soluços ecoavam e ninguém ali poderia consola-lo ou dizer palavras de conforto. Porque todos eles sabiam que tudo estava aos pedaços, que suas casas estavam no mesmo estado, talvez pior. E não havia vida, nenhum animal estava por perto, apenas a brisa gélida e as flores mortas terminavam com aquela horrenda visão.

- E nesta época, onde não há esperança, derrotaremos os demônios que andam sobre a Terra e restauraremos nosso lar.

Sim, tinha que ser aquilo, aquelas palavras ditas pela a boca do homem mais próximo dos deuses ecoou e então eles se lembraram das falas de sua senhora, de sua Deusa. E em perfeita harmonia os cosmos dourados domaram conta daquela casa, e o homem que antes chorava, agora limpava sua lagrimas e elevava seu cosmo ao infinito. Porque aquilo era uma mensagem para aqueles que haviam manchado o sagrado solo do Santuário de Athena.

***

Os gritos de horror faziam aqueles seres se deleitarem, o sangue de suas vitimas eram seu alimentos, seus ossos serviam para afiar os dentes pontiagudos, suas carnes eram devoradas e seu sangue bebido e derramado. E o urro daqueles seres ecooava por toda a Terra, em todos os lugares, em qualquer lugar, seja no céu ou no mar, nem mesmo os animais estavam a salvos daqueles seres de peles vermelhas e olhos negros como a mais pura trevas.

E todos eles se divertiam, caçando, destroçando lares, tirando a virgindade de garotas inocentes, sentindo todo o prazer de causar a dor, com suas garras onde quer que chegassem não sobrava nada, as casas pegavam fogo e todos morriam ou se tornavam escravos.

Não havia Deus, não havia misericórdia, não havia esperança. E por toda a Terra o grito dos inocentes atingia os céus e até os poderosos Deuses tremiam, pois eles não poderiam fazer nada e apenas naquele limiar da loucura, os homens mais perversos se transformavam naquelas criaturas, se juntavam ao exercito de demônios e vendiam sua alma para continuarem a vagar e a disseminar o terror.

Os céus eram vermelhos, não havia mais o azul perfeito, não havia o sol delicado, apenas aquele sol torrencial, aquele céu tingido de preto e vermelho. A Lua havia se escondido para não ver aquela mutilação e Eris, Ares, Hades, Anúbis e todos os deuses da escuridão se escondiam, porque aqueles seres não eram controlados por eles e os Deuses os temiam, por sua brutalidade, por seu poder de destruição.

Mas então todos aqueles seres pararam e olharam para cima, fitando o imenso céu e o circulo celeste das Sagradas Armaduras Douradas se fez presente, dissipando o sangue de suas constelações, limpando o céu da escuridão e fazendo novamente o Sol voltar a brilhar, intenso belo, e Apollo riu e brilhou ainda mais, mostrando que tudo não estava perdido. A cor rubra sumiu lentamente enquanto o dourado intenso banhava a tudo, tão intenso, tão magnífico, trazendo a esperança nos corações dos humanos e os pássaros voltaram a cantar e os animais saíram de suas tocas e o brilho de vida se fez mais uma presente. E aqueles seres queimaram, pois a beleza de um belo amanhecer era o suficiente para fazer suas peles pegarem fogo.

E agora o urro que suas bocas soltavam era de dor, a mesma dor que haviam causados e os humanos gritaram de prazer e os Deuses sorriram e se alegraram. Mas aquela alegria durou apenas poucos segundos, pois tão forte quanto uma tempestade as constelações foram varridas por uma intensa cor rubra, com um poder descomunal. Porque aqueles que ousassem se levantar contra aqueles seres seria aniquilado. A dor, o ódio, fúria, doença, morte sempre perdurariam.

***

E então o sangue começou a escorrer por baixo das armaduras, tingindo o chão de um vermelho intenso e a dor era inumana, capaz de levar qualquer ser a loucura, a carne era rasgada e a pela queimada. Aqueles homens sentiram o poder daqueles que agora controlavam a tudo e o grito que soltaram fez tremer o chão, mas eles resistiam aquilo, resistiam, pois era por isso que estavam ali, para mostrar a todos que ainda havia esperança.

Mas eles já não podiam mais suportar aquilo e então o Grande Mestre caiu, ajoelhado, quase deixando o corpo feminino cair e todos abaixaram seus cosmos, suas respirações ofegantes, seus corações batiam agora mais rápido, mais forte. Aquela demonstração de poder de seu inimigo apenas os deixavam mais fortes e com a vontade de seguir em frente.

****

"_Eu te amo... Nos casaremos! Não importa os outros apenas nós!"_

_Meu riso ecoava cristalino sobre as águas daquele lago, ele havia se levantado da canoa e gritado aquilo, os pássaros haviam se assustado e levantado voou. Ela estava feliz como nunca tinha ficado antes._

"_Eu também te amo"_

_Minha voz retumbou enquanto ele me tomava em seus braços e depositava um beijo doce em meus lábios, meu coração parecia querer sair de meu peito, eu jamais sonharia em encontrar alguém como ele. Meus folhos se fecharam e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, escutando as batidas de seu coração. Sentia-me livre, amada, feliz. Estava nos braços de meu amado._

_O mundo fora daquele lugar não me importava, nada importava a não ser aquele momento e nada poderia mudar o que eu sentia._

"_Eu te amo! Te amo acima de todas as coisas! Até mesmo de Deus."_

_Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu gritei, o lago se tingiu de vermelho e a floresta foi cortada e eu já não abraçava um homem e sim um cadáver. Cai em prantos."_

***

E então os olhos doces se abriram e primeira coisa que viu foi a face dele e sua boca se abriu e ela gritou, caiu no chão pois estava em pânico e ele não agüentava segura-la e ela viu o sangue e as armaduras manchadas. Seu vestido novamente manchado, suas mãos novamente traziam a desgraça.

E eles que estavam cansadas, feridos, mas ainda assim de pé não entenderam, podiam ver a alma dolorida daquela mulher, mas não sentiam nada e aquela que convivera mais tempo com a morte de qualquer um deles deu um passo a frente e sentiu o cheiro do Mekai nela, não em sua vestes, ou em sua pele, era um odor característica, preso dentro de sua alma, de sua essência.

- Um dia tocada pelo Anjo Negro, jamais poderia esconder quem és.

Ele falou aquilo e ergueu a mão para toca-la, mas a mulher se afastou, sem compreender suas palavras. Mas sabia que não era um elogio. Então Mascara da Morte se voltou para o Grande Mestre.

- Ela traz consigo toda a dor e culpa que este mundo agora carrega, sua mera presença em um solo tão Sagrado não é permitida, até mesmo para mim, que ando entre os mortos, temo ficar na presença desta mulher.

E o Grande Mestre voltou a fitar a garota, tão assustada, mas tão delicada.

- Mas até mesmo no Inferno uma arvore floresceu. Com seus frutos intactos, perante o rio de Sangue, sem temer o lugar em que se encontrava, mesmo assim sua essência tão negra que foi preciso o sacrifico de um dos nossos para que seus frutos se tornassem dourados.

Ele caminhou até a garota, de alguma forma sabia que não deveriam mata-la, ela estava ligada a tudo aquilo e talvez ela fosse a chave para abrir a porta da razão e contemplar os olhos de todos eles com a verdade.

- Se for preciso eu estou disposto a fazer esse sacrifício nessa era.

Completou, todos os outros soltaram exclamações, o Grande Mestre havia enlouquecido novamente? O homem de longos cabelos loiros abriu seus olhos dourados e fitou o Grande Mestre e não viu a sua face maligna e soube que ele não havia enlouquecido novamente. Provavelmente ele sabia o que estava fazendo e falando, então voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Todos temos uma obrigação perante esta era, mas antes de iniciarmos a batalha contra a escuridão, devemos limpar nossas casas, reergue-las e mostrar a nossos inimigos que Athena jamais será esquecida e que seu cavaleiros estão aqui para faze-la brilhar novamente.

E o urro que se escutou foi de aprovação, enquanto cada cavaleiros passava correndo pelo Grande Mestre e a garota em direção a suas casas, pois o tempo que o Santuário ficara esquecido havia acabado e eles fariam aquele lugar brilhar novamente e o cosmo de sua deusa voltaria a reinar sobre o lugar.

A garota ficou parada em meio a poça de sangue deixada pelos cavaleiros, com aquele homem que tanto se parecia com seu amado e sorriu cansada, triste, com seus olhos límpidos, que agora refletiam a imensidão do Universo e Saga soube naquele instante que aquela garota deveria ser protegida.


End file.
